toronto_maple_leafsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Queen Armada/Secret to Leafs modern Day Stanley Cup and success
The Leafs needed to be less destructive in their organization and team,players.They needed to want to win the Cup with more aggressive moves especially in Head Coach and coaching.Once they look more towards not just lazing back and going for a win,teams do this but win 1 goal games comebacks and are on many game winning streaks.Leafs should not have sent Leeman,Iafrate,Olczyk, and Marois from Leafs.Marois had a wrist injury.This had to be repaired.Marois was to be made healthy again he would be consistant with a better Leaf team.Getting back for Courtnall like Andreychuk or Gartner.Combine 1992 Leafs with 1989 Leafs as one team.Osborne and Clark and Gill was not the best of the Leafs of 80's and are all checkers.Checking is not scoring as lesson modern NHL.Olczyk was also a checker and defensive stick checker,penalty killer.He also could have topped Gilmour as Captain as he was older Leaf.Gilmour Assistant.Olczyk's line could have been juggled with new fast skaters similiar like Krushelnyski and Olczyk.From Oilers Krushelnyski was trained to handle playmakers creativity and Olczyk could do this with Krushelnyski.Olczyk though had a great slap shot he went to and from the point switch with Iafrate.Gilmour could have been put with Leeman.Numbers they accomplish especially big numbers and years are not forgotten on a team to Cup.Winning in regular season.Added defense from Macoun and Levebvre was excellent put them together with Iafrate,Macoun.Ellett with Ramage or hold on Kurvers.Leafs needed to open the bank to Iafrate and Marois and Olczyk and Leeman and keep them long term.Paying the players is insurance organization.Competetive.Mironov on defense click for the team.Bester backup and influence to Potvin had all load.Veteran.Leafs players of this caliber will never comeback and they must make the best like emergency,alarming to make huge moves of their lives.Olczyk and Krushelnyski penalty killers and Leafs get penalties.Iafrate would have learned from Macoun as Macoun would have from Al.Marois juggled maybe with Zezel regain scoring with a slight checker role.Leafs have offensive coach and defensive coach and Head Coach.Offense Carpenter.Then Watt?From within.What if they never had Leeman or Olczyk and lesser players then them to replace them?Olczyk is a leader in crunch.Gilmour was aquired and should have behaved like that.He could have been long term.Retire to be the Captain from Olczyk.Borshevsky was brilliant star potential.He and Marois for European connection.They might have read each others play and success.Checking line for the Leafs shift and game after game to be plus or even and keep other team busy and roars from the crowd,Rob Pearson filling in for Clark not as brawling enforcer.Fearsome powerplay with Gilmour and Marois and Leeman.Then in the playoffs assassin player who had teams numbers Andreychuk.Gartner from Russ Courtnall?Put him with Olczyk for Olczyk goes to the net to screen goalie and deflect home pucks,redirect.Gartner and his speed and to shoot or make plays.Olczyk is a playmaker.Leafs being very serious for the Cup and Regular season with serious moves as I have in my blog and Champions.Catalyst.Mats Sundin and I have a great line,Sundin,Marois Borshevsky.Talent and firepower to beat competition as Avs and Wings and Canucks and Kings.Solidly not to 7 games.Cut it 5 games.Retain their team and please them and use trade to modify the team.Andreychuk scoring playoffs Conn Smyth Trophy winner.Kurvers and his play is effective,play maker and defensive and scores.All of their defense had scoring Iafrate and Ellett and Kurvers.And best defensive experts Levebvre and Macoun.Potvin on the same team as 1990 Leafs.They never had a caliber goalie like Potvin since Johnny Bower.Support if players needed that were stars needed to be backed up and supported.Retired numbers success.Voice and more,physical.Pre 70's Maple Leafs Stanley Cup champions teams of Ted Kennedy,Syl Apps,Max Bentley,Tim Horton,Terry Sawchuk,Dave Keon.Catering to the players as they when they make their mark to get a player for them for their line to be successful.Chemistry.Get a player really for Olczyk and study of who would get the scoring,playmaker winger?Get the line to the highest peak it can when a player like Ed has made his Leaf line.Cliff Fletcher was destructive and was not the one.Who is GM for my blog.Scoring defense with defensive defense,problem is gone and now rival teams are in trouble,offensive defense Iafrate can keep scoring and lie back on defense.Couple of goals is a big thing,win.Player developement.This is where they train them to do the moves Gilmour and many more players do.Train to plays.Now do a pattern Leafs need against their rivals and then transition to the other league and playoffs.Coaching staff keeps track of the player and fits him in on types of plays the Leafs can do.He is trained to do the plays during his season.Scouting is how well he is doing on certain plays. Category:Blog posts